Dawn of the Next Generation
by Tobias Atreus
Summary: Fifteen years have passed and the Fourth Great Ninja War is over, leaving a war torn world. With the end of the war a new dawn rises along with the tide of the next generation. A Naruto Fanfic


Naruto:

A New Beginning.

By: Aldor

Summary: The Fourth Ninja War is over and a new dawn has come. What's in store for the next generation of shinobi in this war torn world? 15 Years after Canon. Planned Epic Length

Come one come all to the brand new Naruto Fanfic Story! Now, in order to clear things up before we begin, I would like to announce that this story is **not** based over the main character from the shows/manga Naruto. In fact, it is not based on **any** of the characters from the show, although many will make appearances in the story, some more then others.

I'll keep translations at the bottom of the page for any that get either confused or curious. Jutsus will be listed first followed by regular Japanese words which were lucky enough to make an appearance.

Now that all that is cleared up, I hope you all love my story and whether you like it or not, I would thoroughly enjoy some reviews, be it praise, or constructive criticism. No 'flames' please. They truly are a waist of time for me to read and you to type and also show immaturity. Agrito!

Well, without further adieu, I give you... **Naruto; a New Beginning.**

**Jutsu**

**"Summon/Demon Speech"**

_Thinking_

_------- (Scene breaker)_

**Chapter 1: Graduation; Friends and Foes!**

There was noise coming from down below, as a boy lay on a roof, staring at the endless blue. Relief flooded over him as he eased his hands behind his head running his fingers through the white spikes of his hair (Think Cloud FF7: Advent Children but white) until his fingers came together as a make-shift pillow, and crossing his legs at the ankles, listening peacefully to the sounds of people sparring in the training ground. His silver eyes shone brightly in the afternoon sun, adding their own glowing light. It was a perfect sense of relaxation.

All the boy could think about was tomorrow's coming event. The day had finally come where he could graduate. Anticipation flooded over him like a tsunami. _Tomorrow... tomorrow... tomorrow... _It was a simple thought, and one that had been running through his head since the exam earlier this morning. He was amazed at how easy it was. Such a simple test, both written and field. He still couldn't quite get over it. He had even been congratulated by Chouji-sensei after the jutsu test.

"Hey Hiato, get your ass down here man, we've been waiting at the gate for 20 minutes while they've looked for you. Forget that we're all getting ramen to celebrate?" The shout came from a tree near the western side of the fence that encircled the compound where his clan lived.

He didn't even need to raise his head to see his friends. He allowed a strain of chakra to seep into his eyes, harnessing and focusing it, "**Byakugan**." Veins around his temples bulged as he zoomed in on his friends. All four of them were there, his school friends, kids in the same graduating class as him. With a smile, he stretched his muscles and focused on the training yard. It seemed that due to the noise and heat of sparring, none of his clan noticed the intruder in the tree.

He quickly got up and began to tidy himself up a bit. Re-adjusting his tight sleeveless white shirt and tightening the belt holding up his baggy black pants which were tied just above his calves with a draw string, he slipped his navy blue sandals on and leaped off of the roof and onto the tree which his friend was waiting for him in.

"About time, we said meet us at the gate... and arg, you look freaky as hell with all those veins poking out. C'mon, turn it off." On the branch below him was a young boy, roughly an inch taller then he, with one of the few blonde heads in the Leaf Village. The boy's eyes were orbs of blue, just like his father's with one slight exception, like him, there were no pupils. He wore orange shorts and a white sleeveless t-shirt, under which was a mesh shirt.

"You know, I can't believe I'm even related to you... but fine, since you're such a girl..." The veins around his temple receded as he deactivated the dojutsu and his silver eyes went back to normal. "C'mon Minato, they are getting impatient."

With a shared grin, they both leaped over the fence and nearly on top of the people waiting below.

"Finally... Kami it took you long enough. I still don't see why they wouldn't even let us in." This came from a pretty girl with an agitated look on her face. Her eyes were violet, with raven black hair. She was wearing a dark blue skirt with short black short under which clung to her legs. She wore a white tank-top allowing her assets to show off slightly. The look on her face disappeared as soon as Hiato looked at her with the childish grin of his.

"Well you see Alura, there's three mighty big problems with this group we're in, and one with the fact that I'm well... me, at least according to the hypocrisy of my family. Now first off, we've got my pal Minato. To put it plain and simple, the family can't stand him, or his father, which is part of the reason why they banished my aunt for marrying him. Now secondly, there's you my dear," he said, with the grin on his face getting bigger, "me being part of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan, and son to the head of the clan, means apparently I'm not allowed to have a girl friend without their consent and choosing."

As everyone was laughing, he moved quickly to her, kissing her lightly on the cheek, then tickling her sides.

"And last but not least, there's my whole ordeal. For some reason because I have white hair and my eyes are a slightly different color, I have to be watched almost constantly else I may just spontaneously combust."

"Well, Hyuugas are Hyuugas after all, I'm just glad they've been having you train under Neji-sama. He at least approves, and keeps it secret." This voice came from a boy leaning against the wall; his hair was black, along with his eyes. He wore blue shorts and a white shirt, and without even getting up, Hiato knew on the back was the sign of the Uchiha Clan. Another reason why entering the Hyuuga mansion would have been difficult for them. The Elders were definatly not happy about Hiato's choice in friends, but frankly, he really couldn't care less.

"Now now Kakashi, don't get your panties in a twist. Well, Genji you coming?" Looking over to the one who stayed quiet, he shook himself awake. It seemed as if he had fallen asleep waiting for Hiato. _Ha, I'm not too surprised on that one. _He groggily opened one of his brown eyes and scratched his head.

"Ahh, you're finally here? Hmm, let's go then." Genji Nara was almost the spitting image of his father. The same pineapple haircut, even wearing the token mesh shirt. Hiato never did understand how people could wear them... so uncomfortable.

Finally with a full party, they made their way to Ichiraku Ramen store.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's where his little project ran off too..." The voice was cold and emotionless. The man wore a black trench coat, decorated on the back with two twisting snakes, one white, and one purple. His face was almost completely covered, except for his dark eyes, which were hollow, almost dead-like.

"So it seems... Remember, we're here to simply observe, and report back. Got that?" It was like a piercing hiss. The voice was hardly human, the only distinction being a high pitch feminine voice. Behind the man stood a woman, clad in almost the same attire, with the exception that her hair ran freely down her back. Slight curves could be seen shaped to the coat.

"Right." His reply would have had anyone else breaking out in a cold clammy sweat. It was the sound of death, pure and simple. As they watched the children pass by beneath them, they vanished into the wind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh Choo!" Alura howled, reflexively covering her face as she sneezed. With the backs of her knuckles, the gently rubbed the water from her eyes.

"I think someone must be talkin' about ya' huney buns." Hiato grinned as he rubbed her back lightly.

"Oh come on now, everyone knows that's just a lie," Alura recovered, returning Hiato's grin. Wiping her hands on her pants, she replied playfully, "Now who in their right minds would be talking about me anyways?"

Before Hiato could even return an answer, the loud voice behind them interrupted, "Hah, must be the instructors from the exam talking about your awful Transformation Jutsu. I mean come on, how could you have been trying to turn into Chouji-sensei? It looked more like a gorilla."

The smirk on Minato's face was instantly erased as a ball of black hair collided with his nose, sending him into a crumpled heap on the ground. "Oww... I was only poking fun..."

The rest of the group were in hysterics as Alura began to mercilessly chew Minato out. His face shifted from comical to embarrassed to confused in an instant as words he had never even heard of flooded over him.

"Alright! Alright! I get it. Ahh! Hiato save meh!!!" Jumping up, Minato ran and hid behind his best friend, grabbing onto Hiato and forcing him between himself and the onslaught of swear words and slaps.

"Bah, you're such a girl... Sugar britches, I think you've humiliated him enough, can we go eat now?" He gave her a pleading look, going so far as to stick his bottom lip out. "I'm gettin' really hungry," and to agree with this statement, a growl issued from the depths of his stomach.

"Fine... But Minato, say anything else about my exam and I'll thrash you. Understand?" The violet orbs were filled with a mixture of both anger and comedy as she pointed her finger at the blond head hiding behind the shoulder of Hiato.

Peeking out from behind his friend's shoulder, Minato looked at her, placing his most innocent face that he could muster on, all the while attempting to stop a slow trickle of blood coming from his nose, "Yes ma'am, I promise... but Kami, did you have to nearly break my nose?"

Hiato chuckled as he grabbed the hand of Alura, entwining their fingers between. This was usual behavior between the two of them. They would get along fine, until Minato opened his mouth, which was followed usually by a head butt or a knee to the crotch from Alura. After the recovery process, things would go back to normal. _But Kami-sama, does it have to happen every single day?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a roughly 20 minute walk, the famous Konoha ramen shop finally came into view. Upon seeing his, Minato took off into a burst of speed screaming "RAMEN!!!" With a chuckle, Hiato sped up and caught up to his friend as they plowed through the streets. _Man I'm hungry... Just a little bit farther..._

There wasn't many people at the shop, for some reason there never really was. The quality of the ramen was known all around the Leaf Village, yet at the most whenever Hiato came here, there would usually be only about one person at the bar eating.

"Arg, you beat me again!" Minato groaned as he came in a few feet behind Hiato, huffing and puffing.

"Meh, it tends to happen often enough, I figured you'd get used to it." Hiato and Minato both shared a laugh as they sat at their two customary seats in the ramen shop.

"Old man Ichiraku!!! Your favorite group is here to eat up all your food," Minato yelled. Slowly but surely, old man Ichiraku made his appearance. His hair had turned a light gray color, revealing the age catching up to him, although nothing could remove his constant smile at the sight of this group, and his eyes lit up like dollar signs.

"Ahh, my my, what would you all be ordering today?" He pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen, and began writing as the children began cutting each other off mid-sentence in order to get their food in first.

After finally gathering all of the choices from the kids, he tore off the paper from the little note pad, and clamped it onto a hook which slid on a thin rope, and slung it towards the back of the shop. "You're orders should be up in a few minutes kids, and I'm guessing you fell down the stairs again right?" He pointed at Minato's nose again, the corners of his mouth barely suppressing the smile.

"Yeah... the stairs... fell down them..." Minato glared at Alura and preceded to sulk half-assedly as the rest of the party didn't even bother to hide their grins.

Just like old man Ichiraku said, the ramen was out in a few minutes. _That has got to be one of the greatest things about this place..._ Hiato thought with a grin, and they ate to their hearts content. As usual, Hiato covered the bill with his family's money, and left a hefty tip to the old man. _Eat that Hyuugas!_

Once finished, everyone began to say their goodbyes and made their ways to their respected households. Kenshin and Minato were the first to head out, and as usual walked home together, since their houses were just down the road from each other. Genji and Kakashi made their ways back to the clan holds, in the same area as the Hyuuga manor, but Hiato left with Alura, walking her home before taking his usual evening stroll, in an avoidance of his hypocritical family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, just meters above him...

"I will give it to you on the genjutsu, nobody seems to notice anything." The voice sent chills down his team mate's spine. The man was looking down on a boy with spiky white hair, the expression on his face could only be described in one word, hunger.

"Careful, even my genjutsus can be seen through by this town's ANBU, and I'd rather not alert them. It seems like this one is the closest to the specimen, shall we?" In the woman's hand was clutched a kunai, engraved with the same symbol as that on her coat.

"Are you sure? We were told only to observe, nothing else." Hesitation seemed to fill that cold voice.

The female's eyes widened in surprise. _Was that emotion? _Slightly shaking her head, as if to ring water out, she composed herself once more. "Yes, you know how much he would want a Hyuuga to test on, and it would also lure..." Before finishing her sentence, she was forced to duck as a senbon whizzed by her face, nearly catching her in the temple.

"What the...?" was all her companion could say, as he too was assailed by two senbon.

"You know, I've been wondering why you two have been stalking us since seeing you near my house. Why are you here?" It was that damn Hyuuga brat below. _Shit, no choice now, we have to take him before he springs an alarm. _Hiato's back was still turned to the two, and in each hand were senbons rolling on his index fingers. _Cocky little brat, I'll teach him..._ The woman launched herself off of a tree branch and unsheathed a katana from underneath her coat.

"Hmpf, you're mine now you little shit." She swung it with all her might with a downward slash aimed to his left arm. As her sword cleaved through, the figure seemed to break, and was destroyed followed by a rush of water which left her pants drenched. _Fuck, he must've cloned when we were talking. _

"**Jyuuken!**" She turned just in time to receive the boy's palm connecting with her gut. Veins protruded from around his temples, and those silver eyes looked mockingly at her. A grin was planted on his face.

_What the hell kind of hit was that? I barely felt a thing. _She returned his grin doubled. "You'll need to do better then that if you thi..." _Ugh... what's this feeling? _The girl collapsed grasping her stomach. Doubling over, she coughed blood out on the ground. "You little shit, what did you do?"

Instead of the boy answering however, it was her teammate, who had quietly jumped behind her. "Fool, never underestimate an enemy, no matter their age. That was pathetic, falling for a trap against someone who isn't even a genin yet. What would _he _say?" In his hand were the three senbon Hiato had thrown, which he held between the fingers on his right hand.

"If you plan on killing me or kidnapping me, you may want to do it quickly, reinforcements have come." There was not a hint of bluffing on the boys face. _How could he know? What the hell is this kid? _Sure enough though, the sound of running was becoming clearer from the west.

"Shit." Her companion grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Luck was with you on this encounter... until the next time." The last words could be heard on the wind as they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiato slumped onto the ground as the two disappeared, watching them closely with his kekkai genkai as they made a high speed escape from Konohagakure. Mere moments later a tall man with long black hair tied at the end and lavender white eyes came beside him. "Hiato-sama are you alright?"

"Damnit Uncle Neji, Hiato. Hi-a-to. Not Hiato-sama, Hiato-dono, or even Hiato-san, and Hiato-kun just sounds gay. Hiato. And yes, I'm fine. Just a bit shaken. The intruders are heading for the North Gate, bypassing the hospital as we speak. They should be moving slow, I managed to injure one. You head after them, I'll report to Naruto." Hiato's annoyed face was only betrayed by the urgency of the matter. His shoulders had adjusted subconsciously do give him an aura of command.

"Alright Hiato, but slip into an alley and Henge. If they were here to kidnap you for your eyes, then best bet would be to be a wee bit more discreet. You kind of stick out." They both nodded and Neji Hyuuga took off with a swirl of leaves while Hiato quickly scanned the area with his Byakugan before jumping into an alley and transforming into a white fox with two tails.

With a burst of chakra from his feet, Hiato launched into the air, running across roof tops on all fours. He made a beeline towards the Hokage Tower with his enhanced vision scanning in every direction. He could see the ANBU following behind him curiously, obviously wondering if the news would require them due to the rapid speed of the small henge'ed fox.

After a few minutes at a break neck sprint, he launched himself through his usual window, forcing chakra through the front of his henge'ed form to protect himself from the broken glass. Due to his momentum he slid about five feet. Would have slid into the wall, but someone's leg was kind enough to take most of the cushion, and he felt the person tumble down beside him. It was then however that he had realized that the Hokage wasn't alone. A room full of eyes stared at him, from what he could guess by the massive amounts of vest, they must be jounins. _Well, that makes this much easier._

"Damnit, stop breaking my window. The repair crew is getting rather irritated at replacing that every other day." With a curious yet comical expression on his face, Naruto Namikaze stepped in front of Hiato and picked him up, placing him lightly on his shoulders.

"Hokage-sama? Is that one of your summons?" The question came from a nondescript jounin in the room.

A loud laugh answered the question as Naruto patted Hiato's soft furry head. "No, this is actually one of the ones we were talking about. I'm surprised he fooled a room full of jounin with such a simple jutsu."

The room was filled with confused faces. Naruto forced a small amount of chakra into the hand on Hiato's head and and said, **"Kai!" **

A poof of smoke revealed Hiato with his childish grin plastered on his face sitting on the left shoulder of the Hokage, his veins bulging around his eyes. His grin morphed from childish to serious instantly, "Uhh, Hi. Sorry to interrupt, but there's a pair of intruders in the village. I couldn't get any clear identification of village or purpose, although judging by the attack, I would say they were attempting to incapacitate me. Uncle Neji is engaging them as we speak near the North Gate, so if you could, please go help him." Afterwards his serious expression dissipated, leaving his token childish grin once again.

"Bah, kit your a pain in the ass, you know that? Well, you all heard him, get going. Neji can probably handle them himself, but back him up just in case." The jounin gathered in the room quickly dispersed in a mixture of poofs of smoke and swirls of leaves, leaving Naruto rubbing his temples in agitation. "Damnit, how many times to I have to tell people, Shunshin outside! Now my office is covered in leaves. Sons of bitches."

"You know, you shouldn't cuss like that in front of children," Hiato said with a grin

"And you shouldn't peek into the girls bath house with your Byakugan," came the reply, matched with Naruto's very own foxy grin.

"Hey, I haven't done that in months!"

"Only because you're whipped by your little purple eyed babe!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

ARE TOO!!"

"Umm excuse me Hokage-sama, is this a bad time?" The voice was from one of the jounin who had left the office just moments ago.

"Hehe no your fine, just dealing with a little brat." His expression immediately turned to business when he saw the face of the man in front of him. "Is Neji alright?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, he even apprehended one of the intruders, but the other one managed to elude us and escaped the village." The man bowed to Naruto, one knee on the ground.

"Kami, get up baka. That's great news. At least we got one, and from what I understand, they didn't get anything. No harm done right? Now all we have to do is hand the captive to Ino and let that sick lady have her fun with him. I swear, she's becoming worse then Anko was." He quickly walked to the kneeling jounin and lifted him back onto his feet with an annoyed face. "Now, get the rest of those chumps back in here and let's finish discussing the team assortments. Hiato, you can go now. Thank you by the way, I'll be sure to mark that down as a B-Rank mission seeing as how you actually had to fight an enemy ninja skilled enough to sneak in without causing any ruckus."

"Sweet! Minato and Alura are gonna be soo jealous when I tell them. Oh by the way, can I stay at your place tonight? The Hyuuga Elders are getting all bitchy about me passing and are trying to put the curse seal on my perdy forehead." He pouted slightly and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Ugh, fine. Supper is at 7, I'll send a fox to the miss to tell her to cook enough to fill us. Don't worry about the cursed seal, if they do, I'll take it off and kick their asses. And watch your language." The two shared grins and Hiato dove out his usual exit window before Naruto could react and open it. Shattered glass littered the floor and a loud crunching noise could be heard as the jounin refilled the room.

As Hiato bounded along the tops of the buildings he couldn't help but snicker at the loud, "HIATO!!" that echoed through Konoha. He made his way quickly to the Hyuuga Manor to grab his gear that he would need for tomorrow, and stepped inside cautiously, sneaking quietly into his room. He preceded to pull out six scrolls from the two pockets in his shirt and began to place objects into them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hyuuga-basama, the brat just got back and is packing. I think he plans on sneaking out before we get a hold on him." The words held only one emotion, spite, while the face of the speaker was a blank slate. The two stared at each other with their lavender eyes that made them superior.

"The worm continues to make a mockery of the Hyuuga Clan both in private and public, while associating himself with the Uchihas, that clanless girl, and the Namikazes. Each 'prank' he makes is another disgrace to the Hyuugas, and just his eyes are enough for me to want to put him down like a dog." The old Hyuuga Elder didn't even bother keeping the anger from his voice as he spoke. His face however held no expression other then stone.

"So is the new seal ready?"

"Yes, it took years to develop, but now even that damn Namikaze wouldn't be stupid enough to try to remove it. The Branch House will learn their place once more, and Hiato will be joining their ranks."

"But what if Hanabi-sama catches us?"

"She won't be returning for another two weeks, which gives us plenty of time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hrm... got my shinobi gear, jacket, random prank materials, extra cloths, some cash, bathroom supplies, secret stash of pockey... and... aha, there it is!" After sealing his toothbrush into the scroll, Hiato grabbed a finely made katana hanging on the wall and slid it into the loop over his right shoulder. The hilt was white wood, wrapped with pure white cloth for grip, with a silver tassel hanging down. There was no guard, and the sheath was a pure white with the Hyuuga branded on its side near the top.

After one last quick scan of his room, he was positive that he had grabbed all that was needed. Just as he was about to launch himself through his window however, the sliding wooden door of his bedroom exploded inward, showering him with the broken pieces. His mind went blank as he let his reactions take control of his body. A large pulse of chakra issued from his outstretched palms which propelled the remnants of the door back.

A grunt was the only reply, and Hiato's hands slid down on reflex to his senbons, pulling out four in each hand. His Byakugan came forth on instinct, and he hurled the senbon to the now revealed intruders. Half of them hit their mark on the first man who attempted to enter, each entering into key chakra points and inserting the small amounts of chakra Hiato placed within them. He fell unconscious seconds later.

"Not bad for a kid however, you're within my divination. **Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!** (8 Trigrams 64 Palm)" The second intruder launched himself on Hiato, his hands moving faster then the untrained eye could see.

"Two strikes!"

"Four strikes!"

"Eight strikes!"

"Sixteen strikes!"

"Thirty-two strikes!"

"Sixty-four strikes!"

The intruder smirked as his target collapsed onto his knees. A _'poof'_ of smoke however slapped it off of his face. As the smoke cleared, it revealed the man's comrade who he had thought was behind him. _Shit, the brat must have Kawarimi'ed _(Replacement Jutsu), _but that means..._

The sound of metal slicing through bone however brought him out of his thoughts and into a world of immense pain. The focus wasn't located just where the blade had pierced him from behind, but all through his system. He could feel it in his lungs and kidneys, heart and spleen. It was agony. He collapsed to the ground moments later, dead.

"Fucker." Hiato's face no longer held its youthful glee. Calm and cold... unfeeling... it swept across his features as he slid the katana out of the man's rib cage revealing a black blade etched with runes. A blue glow was imbued into the dark metal, and the blood seeped off almost instantaneously. "Two fucking assassination attempts in just one day..."

Quickly sheathing the blade, Hiato grabbed the scrolls lying on the ground and placed then into his shirt pockets then launched himself out the window with a quick one handed sign. Before he touched down he was in the shape of his two tailed white fox.

Once outside however, he was greeted by the welcomed sight of a team of Konoha ANBU appearing in front of him in a swirl of leaves, each made whole by their expressionless animal masks. "Hiato-san, Hokage-sama feared for your sake and asked us to aid you in your retrieval from the Hyuuga estate."

ANBU, along with the Rokudaime Hokage, Hanabi, his elder brother Hiabashi, two sisters Dia and Hana, and his closest friends were the only ones who knew of Hiato's simple yet effective disguise. Due to the Hokage's refusal to use hawks because of the occasional droppings left on the scrolls, he began to summon foxes as his carriers. Although the civilians were at first a bit unnerved at seeing two tailed foxes run here and there, the village quickly got used to the idea of it.

If a fox could look annoyed, Hiato pulled it off. "Well, you're a few minutes too late."

The four masked nins stiffened visibly and began to scan the area as if watching for an incoming attack, "Then we must leave immediately Hiato-san."

Hand signs flashed between the group as two disappeared in a flurry of leaves. The smaller of the two remaining and the only female lifted him lightly and placed him on her shoulders. They took off in a dead run, bounding over buildings at break-neck speeds. Hiato watched everything pass him in blurs, his heart still racing from the adrenaline pumped into him during the fight. The other ANBU member split paths with them midway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower...

Naruto Namikaze sat in his desk rubbing his temples slowly. A loud bickering was coming from three people in the room who were attempting to choose which team they would be sensei to. Of course it was understandable why they would be so adamant to it, they'd end up spending a shit load of their lives with the gakis. Naturally they would want to pick the ones whom they actually enjoyed.

One of them was a male with short black hair spiked slightly with a few pieces running down his hitai-ate into his face. His eyes were brown colored and he wore a green jounin vest. Under the vest was the simple yet effective jounin uniform, although his shirt was sleeveless revealing a red tattoo on his shoulder patterned in a swirl. Around his neck was a long blue scarf.

Next to him was a female wearing a blue kimono slitted up the sides for easy maneuvering. Her hair and eye color was the same as the man standing next to her, although the hair was much longer, reaching to the middle of her back. Speaking of her back, four swords were sheathed across it leaving two hilts showing above each shoulder. In her eyes however was a glint of barely restrained insanity.

The last one was another male. He wore green armor over his chest, shoulders, wrists, thighs and shins. Underneath was what seemed to be the jounin outfit. A tight black long sleeved shirt and baggy black pants tied off below the knee. His eyes were covered in bandages and his brown hair flowed down to the top of his shoulders.

This year's graduates were truly something special. Enough to were Naruto wished they were around during the war... If so, then so many might not have died... _Tsunade-bachan... almost the entirety of Kirigakure... the original Ino-Shika-Cho... Hiashi... _Enough names were etched into the memorial stone to where they were forced to create another to finish placing the names. If not for the Rookie Nine, the war would have been lost.

While the bickering was still raging, Naruto brought his eyes down to the three photos on his desk. The first one was the old Team 7. He and Sasuke were shooting glares at each other, with Sakura smiling in between them and Kakashi grinning goofily beneath his mask, both hands ruffling up the two boys' hair. A small sad smile etched his face. _Those were the days... _The loss of Kakashi was one of the worst blows to the village. Naruto still to this day had no idea what had occurred that day. Kakashi left, and four days later, a teary eyed Sasuke returned to the village after four years of defection. He didn't say a word.

The second picture was another saddening sight. The picture of Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and him after their battle with Orochimaru and Kabuto so long ago. _Kami I miss that old bat... _She had died after defeating the Raikage and killing him. Kumogakure's BOLT unit managed to get there before the ANBU and assassinated her while she was still weak.

_Flashback (12 years ago)_

_Naruto was running frantically through the trees in an attempt to get to the Valley of the End. The massive chakra usage there had been so high that it could be felt back all the way in Konoha. About five minutes ago however, the huge aura vanished._

_He was with his ANBU Unit consisting of Neji, Lee, Sakura and Tenten returning from an assault on one of Otogakure's many strongholds. The mission was successful and they had destroyed most of the sick expiriments with the exception of one. When they were half way back however, Naruto felt a very familiar chakra signature. His team had immediately changed their course, making a bee-line to the female Hokage. _

_They arrived in time to see the Godaime Hokage Tsunade gasping for breath on the side of the valley which held the large statue of the Shodaime. Bodies were scattered around her, mostly in the BOLT uniforms of Kumo, although one in particular stuck out. _

_The man was in shredded yellow and white robes, and the Kanji for Raikage was just barely visible. His face was caved in as if a boulder had landed on it. _

_Loud cries could be heard from Naruto's unit, "Tsunade-bachan/shisho/sama!" each yelled, using their own titles they used to refer to the busty blonde Hokage._

_Loud _'BOOM!'_s could be heard as each member took of the weights around their ankles, leaving giant craters in the ground._

_Each took off in a burst of speed, Lee and Naruto getting there first, with the other three following quickly behind. Naruto caught Tsunade as she lost her balance and let gravity take its course. _

_Sakura immediately began a medical diagnostic jutsu while the woman smiled weakly at them. Each of the ANBU had taken off their animal masks; Naruto's fox, Neji's hawk, Tenten's crane, Sakura's cat, and Lee's squirrel _(Why he picked a squirrel was beyond everyone) _and set them on the ground. _

_"Hang in there bachan, once Sakura has done all she can here, we'll get you to the hospital," he said with a grin._

_She smiled sadly at him and brought her hand to his cheek, "Sorry otouto, but this is the end. Ironic that it was made here, where both my grandfather and granduncle made their ends."_

_ANBU Team 3 had tears running down their faces, even Neji at the proclamation. Sakura finished her diagnosis with a heavy heart, "Tsunade-shisho, there are fourteen deadly poisons running through your system. With the help of Hinata and Shizune, I could possibly remove four before they took effect." Once done, she broke into fits of uncontrollable sobbing. _

_Tsunade's smile didn't falter. She knew it was coming. Hell, she wasn't the greatest Medic-nin to ever grace the world for nothing. Her eyes slowly met that of each of the unmasked ANBU unit. Tenten was sobbing much like Sakura, while Neji let tears slide down his face silently. Lee's came like a flood along with shouts of her youthful flames. Naruto's face was what broke her heart. Those carefree blue eyes that had brightened up her's and much of Konoha's days, along with moral were gone. All they showed now was grief and repressed fury. She could see them flicker from blue to red constantly, with his pupils fluctuating from round to slits and then back again._

_She lifted her hand off the cheek of the boy she had viewed as her little brother and wrapped it behind his head. Soon after she lifted it and forcefully slapped the back of his head, astounding everyone._

_"Gaki if your thinking of revenge, I swear I'll haunt you for the rest of your life," she said weakly. The boy's face went from barely reigned in fury, to stunned, to slightly amused, then sad in an instant._

_"Bachan..."_

_"Neji, I need a blank scroll and something to write with," she declared with all the commanding presence that had gained her the position of Godaime._

_"Hai, Hokage-sama." He quickly rummaged through the equipment pack on his right leg and came out with a pen and scroll, placing one in each of the dying woman's hands. They all watched as she began to write on the scroll quickly._

_"Bachan, I didn't know you were left handed," Naruto commented, although annoyed that she was using it to also block him from reading it._

_"Shut up baka," came a weak reply from Sakura._

_Tsunade ignored it as she finished writing and quickly signed the scroll. She rolled it up and passed it to Naruto who just held it in his hands. "Sarutobi-sensei once spoke to us about the Will of Fire..." She was slightly interrupted by a cough which revealed her internal bleeding. Ignoring it, she continued on, "The urge... desire to not only protect the village, but every villager in it with your life. That is the embodiment of what a Hokage is. The Fire Shadow. Every last one has given their lives for their village, and I shall follow suit knowing in my heart that I leave a legacy greater then ever before. Your generation's will burns hotter then any, and shall continue to burn bright. Make me proud to call you not only my little brother... but also my successor... Namikaze Naruto."_

_Slowly she brought her shaking hand to the pouch on her leg and withdrew another scroll, placing it in Naruto's stunned hands. Reaching up, she pulled him into a hug using as much of her quickly diminishing strength that she could. He quickly shook out of the shock and returned it, and she slid his hitai-ate up off his forehead and placed a light kiss in the middle. "Ja ne." was all she said as her arms fell limply to the ground. Naruto gave her one last tight hug before setting her lightly down on the ground. _

_He unrolled the letter she hastily wrote and read it out loud to those around him,_

_"Citizens and Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato,_

_As my dying words and last actions as Godaime Hokage, I hereby name Namikaze Naruto, sole heir to the Namikaze Clan and Jailor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune as my successor and Rokudaime Hokage. _

_Tsunade,_

_Godaime Hokage,_

_Sannin"_

_To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement. He stood there frozen as his tears poured from his eyes. A nudge to his side from Sakura brought him from out of it however and he looked down at the second scroll in his hands and opened it slowly, again reading it out loud._

_Naruto,_

_Before we begin, I apologize from the bottom of my heart for doing what I am about to do to you. The Great Beast Kyuubi no Kitsune has attacked our village and in order for it to be saved, I must sacrifice my life and ruin yours in the process by sealing him inside of you. I pray that within time you could forgive me. Know that I love you and hope beyond hope that the village will see you for what you truly are... a Hero. Alas however, I fear that it will be asking too much. They may see you as the beast itself._

_My name is Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, and I am holding you on my lap, marveling at the smiling face. Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina is your mother, who died battling Kyuubi, leaving shortly after birthing you much to my protests. Know that her spirit however gave the shinobi of our village the boost needed to fight and hold the beast off until I finish the Shiki Fuujin. _

_If you are reading this, then you must be either 18, or some unforeseen event has caused Sarutobi to give this to you earlier. I have many enemies who will attack you upon finding your surname out, so you were given your mothers maiden name until you came of age. Again, I hope in time you will forgive us for this life of loneliness we have forced upon you._

_My time with you is growing short. I can hear that damn fur ball's howls from here. Become a good ninja and a great man. Live with no regrets and make friends. Love what you can love, and always smile. Farewell my son. Your mother and father both love you._

_Namikaze Minato,_

_Yondaime Hokage_

_P.S. You get one hell of an inheritance. Ja ne!_

_P.P.S Keep Old Man Tuechi in business at Ichiraku's. Trust me, if you haven't found out the glories of ramen, you will._

_When Naruto was finished reading, he looked up at his fellow teammates. Neji was the first to respond._

_"What are your orders Rokudaime Hokage?"_

_End Flashback_

A quickly placed genjutsu hid the few tears that fell from his eyes from the still bickering jounins. _Honestly, they are jounins for Kami's sake. What the fuck?_ His eyes then rested on the final picture taken at the end of the war. It had each of the Rookie 9 along with Team Gai, who had been renamed the Saviors of Konoha. Team 7 stood in the front, sitting in front of Team 8. Naruto's arms wrapped around both Sasuke and Sakura's shoulders. Sasuke was even smiling! Team 8 behind them had Kiba in the middle on top of a large Akamaru, with Hinata and Shino both on either side. Hinata was glaring at Sakura for some reason. Team Gai was all in ANBU uniforms although their masks were off. Lee in his nice guy pose while both Neji and Tenten slapped their foreheads. Finally, Team 10 on the far left had a bored looking Shikamaru on the end, Ino standing with her fist raised, and Chouji with his very own never ending bag of potato chips.

He was brought out of his musings by the jounins finally coming to a (all be it grudgingly) agreement. Apparently it was settled by a few games of rock paper scissors

The male with the scarf stepped forward first. "Hey boss, Team 7 is mine. It's got Hyuuga Hiato, Namikaze Minato, and Alura." Shortly after his proclamation, he stepped back with a grin.

The woman with four swords came up next with a grumble. "Bah, I'm Mitsuhide Suebeki as you already know, and I guess I'll take Team 5, which has Uchiha Kakashi, Nara Genji, and Torataki Yumi." She also quickly stepped back.

The last one stepped up next, his calm demeanor a bit unnerving to most. "I, Hoshugi Jiro hereby take full responsibility of Team 10, containing Takaji Naomie, Kai Taishi, and Shinada Kenshin." Nothing betrayed his thoughts as he also stepped back.

"Very well, be at the Academy at 0900 to pick them up. Dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama," came the reply in unision. Quickly following their words, the three Shunshin'ed out of the office leaving Naruto in peace... or so he thought.

A rush of leaves were the announcement of the two ANBU in the room. One's mask was that of a tiger, whilst the other was that of a wolf. Each however had a person slumped over their shoulders obviously unconscious. The two unconscious figures were tall with pale skin and long black hair. One had four needles sticking from various pressure points while the other had tiny red marks on his revealed skin that slightly resembled burns.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hiato's adrenaline rush began to fade, he could feel his stomach lurch. He felt like he was going to vomit. Sure he had fought before, and a few times actually had to go all out, but he had never actually killed someone. The glazed look in the man's eyes as the sword was ripped out of his chest... it was terrible. He recalled the way he acted when he stabbed the blade through the man and felt even worse. _What am I? _He hadn't been angry. Hell, it was as if he felt nothing. Just the thought alone was enough to make a tear fall down his eyes.

He felt a hand reach up and scratch him gently behind the ears and tried his hardest to resist the temptation of thumping one of his back legs. _Ohhh... it feels so gooood... _There were three things he loved about his henge ability. One was that it simply drove girls wild. They would hug him and press him in their ohh so nice valleys. Second was the fact that it was an easy way to avoid notice when you didn't want it. Being youngest son to a clan leader could get tiresome. Finally was the fact that if anyone would pet him, it was almost orgasmic.

The ANBU woman was surprised at first to feel actual fur when the gaki landed on her shoulders, but that was quickly wearing away as he made a rather nice scarf. _Is his illusion so good that it makes me actually believe I'm touching fur? I'm impressed. He's actually pretty damn soft too._

They arrived at the Namikaze building a few minutes later. Hiato's mind was fortunately kept from thinking of his first kill due to the constant scratching behind the ear while the ANBU woman was just enjoying petting the boy. _Hmm... I think I'm going to get a pet after this._

They were quickly ushered inside by Hinata who had seen them with her eyes. Her hitai-ate was nowhere in sight, and she was wearing a comfortable yukata with an apron over it. Once the pair were comfortable she had rushed back into the kitchen, continuing to cook the dinner she had started.

A loud _'pop'_ along with a small cloud of smoke appeared in front of the ANBU and Hiato. Moments later revealed a red two tailed fox sitting on the floor looking up at them intelligently. "ANBU-san, Naruto-sama asked me to pass on the word that you are to stay and protect Hiato-sama until he arrives. He also invites you to eat dinner." Without waiting for an answer, the fox trotted into the kitchen. Shortly after, the _'pop'_ was again heard.

"Hiato-san I believe we are at a safe place, you can come out of your henge now." She looked at the transformed by with a grin hidden behind her mask. He seemed to be attempting to pout.

If there was one thing bad about the henge however, it was the fact the bottom lip trick that had always worked with him didn't stick out too easily. "Ugh... fine. **Kai!**" Hiato slowly stood after popping out of his form and tugged the katana along with it's sheath out of the loops on his shirt. His hands moved quickly to one of the scrolls in his shirt pockets and slid it out, unrolling it with a flick. Black kanji and designs filled most of the paper.

Hiato them positioned his sword hilt down on the scroll and inserted a slight amount of chakra, watching in satisfaction as the katana quickly disappeared within the scroll. Another design appeared almost instantaneously afterwards. With another flick, the scroll was once again rolled up and he replaced it in his chest pocket. With a look to the ANBU woman, he hopped up and sat on the couch, motioning for her to do the same.

"So uhh... thanks for the help back there. They might've tried to ambush me on my way here if you and your team didn't show up." He did his best to give her his most sincere that he could muster. He truly was grateful for the masked woman; she had helped him get over the ordeal without even realizing it. He looked up at her for a reaction and cursed in his mind about those damn masks. Hers looked much like a cat.

Just as the two had settled a blonde figure came tumbling down the stairs and landed with a loud _'BANG'_. He hopped up quickly and grinned, while going into the patented 'nice guy' pose. Hiato and the ANBU sweat dropped.

"HIATO! Sweet! Are you staying the night? Wanna go practice? Are you hungry? What time is it? Why is an ANBU here? What ever happened to the chainsaw juggler? Why is your fist cocked back ready to hit me in my fa-" the final word was lost as the silver eyed boy's fist connected with his nose, knocking the boy spread eagle on the floor.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!? Kami you can get annoying... Why do I hang out with you again?" Hiato asked in irritation, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Minato shot back up unfazed by the blow. "Well it's simple really. It's because I'm your bestest friend, my dad buys you ramen, my mom gets you pockey, aaaaaaaand you wuv me!" Minato closed his eyes and grinned, nearly engulfing his eyes in it. His head was tilted slightly to the side. Unfortunately for him, his eyes were closed so he missed some key hand signs.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!**(Water Release: Explosion Skill)" A small pillar of water rushed from the kitchen and hit Minato in the face drenching him. The force of the jutsu was just enough to knock him once more on his ass.

Again however, much to Hiato's dismay, he popped right back up. "See? If I wasn't you're bestest friend, you would have actually put the required amount of chakra into that to where it would have probably taken my head off." All of this he said with a smile.

"HIATO CLEAN THAT MESS UP! DO YOU WANT TO PAY THE NEXT WATER BILL AROUND HERE?!" It was the angry voice of a retired kunoichi.

The two newly made genin looked at each other in horror and simultaneously shouted, "ANBU-san did it!" and ran upstairs. The ANBU woman just sat there in shock. _What the hell is with these kids? First the Hyuuga gaki makes an illusion that I can't see through and can even feel then does an A-Rank attack jutsu with enough control to slim it down enough not to kill the other. To top it all off, the blonde kid just shrugged off a punch that would have made me wince, along with the jutsu._ A few hand signs later and she placed a large amount of heat directly into the water molecules soaking the ground while reinforcing the rest of the area with chakra, causing the water left over from Hiato's jutsu to evaporate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elderly Hyuuga was sitting in his chair and if anyone looked, he would seem apathetic. Underneath however was a complete different story. He had been taught all his life to show no emotion, yet here he was getting antsy. Was it nerves? Anticipation? Worry? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that it was simply annoying. Even after this mental note however, he was still stuck with the feeling. A knock at his door caused him to school his face to appear calm and stony.

"What is it?"

The door slid open revealing the Hyuuga he had been talking with earlier. Neither knew each other's names, and the clan was large enough to where they could completely avoid each other except in these few private moments.

"Hyuuga-basama the silver eyed brat managed to not only escape, but incapacitated two of the men we sent and killed the other. The attack he used was similar to the Jyuuken style wielded by Hyuugas, but it was much more devastating and seemingly induced with a sword. One of the incapacitated men had senbons blocking key tenketsu points to the body effectively knocking him out. As we were examining the three however, two ANBU entered, grabbed them, and disappeared without a word." The stony man's face was completely schooled, his voice flawless, but his eyes... the elder Hyuuga could see the worry residing within them.

Speechless. That's how the old man felt. He had only been this surprised one time in his life. The first time was when the Hokage had managed to develop the counter to the Juin Jutsu and destroy it, following shortly with the banning of it. He quickly composed himself however and began to think. "Did you scan the halls each time you visited here with your Byakugan to be sure you were never watched?"

"Hai Hyuuga-basama," was the man's simple reply. He had never been one for error, and each time he ran the events in his mind he wished he had gone to get the gaki himself.

"Good, leave then. We can't let word get out of us meeting together. We will cut ties with one another until things die down, and then continue where we left off. Agreed?"

"Hai Hyuuga-basama." The man quickly turned and left the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Hiato and Minato were in Minato's room laughing. Hiato was clutching his sides gasping for air while Minato was going all out and rolling. Hiato's Byakugan was activated long enough to catch the expression on the poor woman's face and it had been priceless. With a quick henge he had shown Minato and the two had been laughing ever since.

After a few minutes they finally were able to catch their breath and cease laughing. Minato looked at Hiato's eyes and could tell something was a miss. "Hey man, what happened?"

Hiato chuckled lightly to himself. Today sure as hell had been one of those days to remember. Passing the Graduation exam, getting Rookie of the Year, and eating Ramen with his group of friends. After ramen was where everything went wrong. Sighing to himself, he pulled out his stash of pockey from his equipment pack and began munching on it. _Mmmm... strawberry... _Hiato then walked over and sat on a chair in Minato's room and looked at his friend. "Well then little boy, have a seat and let me tell you the story of Hiato the Great."

Minato just grinned at his best friend and hopped onto a bean bag chair and waited patiently.

With a clearing of his throat, he began his epic. "A long time ago... In a Village far far away... Lived a boy. His hair was bleach white and eyes held no pupil. They were orbs of silver which shined brightly in the light. Well, it all started on the day he had finally graduated and could join the legion of badasses. He had gone to eat that day with his other friends who had also graduated. They had a meal of meals. It was so deliciously perfected in its noodly greatness that even passerbys had the unfortunate outcome of drooling where they stood." He paused slightly, allowing his listener to intake all of the information.

"After the meal, the friends began to depart with heavy hearts and even heavier stomachs until there was only he... Hiato the Great. Now I don't know what you've heard, but this boy was the epitome of prodigy. A single touch (He demonstrated by poking Minato in the forehead) could kill his foes. His swordsman ship was taught by the greatest weapon master in all the lands. And of course, lets not forget about his eyes. They were elite. Unique. The all seeing eyes. Thats what they were. He had mastered the ability to see over five miles, and could even convert it to see 360 degrees for up to 54 yards. It was with these that he had spotted them. Evil and Terror incarnate was one. He was cold, ruthless, and smart. The second however was more of a Raging Bull. Powerful, yet easy to fool."

Minato was absorbing everything, his eyes wide. Even with the way the story was told, he knew it to be true. Hiato would never lie to him. This was simply the more entertaining way of telling their accomplishments to each other.

"Raging Bull was beginning to get antsy and wanted to strike, yet Evil and Terror would not allow it. They argued for a moment, and the Great Hiato took his chance. Quickly he created a clone of himself out of a puddle of water and then transformed into the puddle to make it look as if nothing had happened. To keep them from looking closely, the clone threw three senbon. One at Raging Bull and two at Evil and Terror. They both dodged expertly while Hiato the Great subconsciously commanded the clone to speak. He said in a calm cold voice, 'Why are you here?' The clone however had turned as soon as it had thrown the senbon to where it's back was facing them. This served to enrage the already angry Raging Bull which leapt and struck, the blade cleaving through the body expertly only to reward her with a splash of water. Oh how furious Raging Bull was..."

"And then what did Hiato the Great do?" Asked Minato, his voice holding excitement and awe.

"Hiato the Great then popped up from the puddle he was imitating (demonstrated by launching out of the chair) and then struck her stomach with a swift open palm! It was a light strike, hardly enough to phase someone... usually. He had an ability, one very rare and powerful. He inserted his leet power into her, damaging not externally like usual, but internally, targeting her very organs. Raging Bull was confused at first. Naturally someone would after getting only a slight push. But the effect came soon after. She fell to her knees, coughing blood and cursing. It was then that Evil and Terror jumped down, ready to use Hiato the Great's very own senbon against him. Alas, that was not Hiato the Great's fate. He was rescued by his uncle. One of Hiato the Great's teachers, and a man of insane power. Evil and Terror escaped with his comrade, but the uncle was hot on his trail. Soon after he had captured Raging Bull, but much to his dismay, Evil and Terror escaped." He gave himself another pause to pull out a new Pockey stick. _Ahh... Pockey..._

"No way!"

"Way. That however is not the end. Hiato the Great was brought to the Almighty Dobe and was rewarded for his bravery with the completion of what they referred to as a B-Rank mission. Ecstasy. That was the feeling Hiato the Great was in. And to place the cherry on top of the whipped cream, he was invited to dinner. He rushed home, although slightly worried due to Hiato the Great's family. He was different. Unique. And many didn't like it. They wanted to hurt him, and make him no better then a slave. He quickly ran to his room and gathered his things. Things were looking to be good until they came. The Lavender Trio, who burst into the room, blowing the door to shreds!"

A gasp was heard from Minato as Hiato jumped back into demonstrator mode.

"There was no time to think. No time to plan or strategize. He needed to act quickly. He lifted his hands and shot his leet power from his palm which blew the shards of wood back at the Lavender Trio. He knew he had to be careful. These, like him, knew how to kill with a mere touch. Again he started with his needles, making contact with the first of the Trio to make it through the broken gateway. They were enhanced with his leet power also, and found way into key places on his body, knocking him out instantly. The ones behind were faster, and deflected the ones coming towards them. Hiato the Great's eyes never lied. He could see the arrogant pose of them, the confidence of victory. Cockiness. He used it to his advantage. The second of the Lavender Trio smirked as he attacked. An attack that is said to be impossible to stop once it's started, but Hiato the Great knew how. He called once more upon the leet power, and did a substitution (demonstrated by substituting himself with Minato) with the third of the Lavender Trio, placing a quick transformation on the man before he took his place."

"Amazing!"

"Yes little one, he truly was. He watched as the second of the Lavender Trio disabled the third, effectively cutting him from the leet power and knocking him unconscious, and waited for his chance. He was in control now. He was the third's executioner. The man's confidence skyrocketed when he saw the hits land, but it was evaporated by a POOF! Once the smoke cleared, it revealed his comrade. The third and last member of the Lavender Trio felt fear creep up his spine as he felt the presence behind him too late to react. With a single thrust of his sword, Hiato the Great fused not only his excellent swordsmanship, but also his other devastating power known as the Jyuuken together. The effect this time was instantaneous as the life left the third and final member of the Trio, for the other two were disabled. Their Leet coils were heavily damaged and most likely unable to repair. Hiato the Great wasted no time. He gathered his stuff and ran. He was stopped shortly after, but this time by a much welcomed sight. The police had come. One escorted him to Sanctuary, while the others cleaned up the mess... Thus ends this week's addition to Hiato the Great."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the door...

The ANBU woman listened in on the other side with awe. Two assassination attempts in one day? Good fucking Kami who the hell are these kids... Sure, one was the Hokage's son and the other was his best friend, but they were only 12!

Her astoundment wasn't just for the fact that the boys could fight at least chuunin level after being out of the Academy for just one day, but also for the immensely fast way of over coming obstacles. She could remember the tense feeling the white haired boy had on her shoulders, and also the wet tears that would occasionally fall onto her exposed skin on her arm. _That was only 15 minutes ago!_

Her first kill had taken her a whole three days to get over. With just hearing that goofy story, her respect for the to gakis had just gone up a whole nother level.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how are you feeling after all of that?" Minato said, a slight trace of worry for his friend escaped in the words, although he knew Hiato could see the worry in his features no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Much better now. Pettings really seam to act as a stress reliever apparently, and the story time just helped me rant it all out." Hiato replied. Veins flashed around his eyes for a split second and were recalled back into his face quickly after. Minato only blinked and shivered.

"Stop being a girl Minato... and ANBU-san, would you like to join us?" There was a loud _'thunk' _on the door, and it opened up to reveal the ANBU woman, with her mask slightly off centered. Hiato simply chuckled.

"Gaki..." She quickly reached up and fixed her mask's positioning. "Hinata-sama asked me to gather you two up for dinner. Oh, and Hokage-sama has just arrived as well."

The reactions for the two were slightly different. Minato jumped for joy before bolting at insane speeds down the steps, residing in another face plant after tripping and falling down them, while Hiato rammed the Pockey stick he was working on into his mouth, chewed ferociously, closed the box, placed it back into his equipment pack, then ran up to the ANBU woman and gave her a hug.

It was the second time in 10 minutes that she had been stunned, and she wasn't even hunting down missing nins. Unheard of. The shock was made worse when Hiato vanished in an explosion of water, soaking her to the core.

Hiato was grinning at the prank he played. He and Minato had discovered a couple months ago how to manipulate the distraction part of a shunshin with elements. The easiest by far for him was the small explosion of water. His cyclone came second.

Hiato and Minato were just sitting down at the table with Naruto and Hinata when the ANBU slowly came downstairs. Her sandals made squishing noises when she applied pressure and high pitched squeaks as soon as they touched the floor. Each noise they made, her body flinched. Her cloths were dripping water, and her hands were shaking ever so slightly. As she came to the end of the stairs she took one look at Hiato and with her coldest and most intimidated voice said, "Kill..."

Instead of the wet pants reaction she was looking for, Hiato, Minato, and Naruto fell on the floor laughing. This only served to add to her already building embarrassment.

Naruto was the first to recover, and while the two new genins were still rolling on the floor he looked at Hinata with a grin. "Hey Hina-chan, mind letting ANBU-san borrow one of your robes until her cloths dry?"

Even Hinata was grinning at the sight, although her training with the Hyuugas helped to hold it in, if only to be polite. "Of course Naru-kun. Right this way ANBU-san." She got up gracefully and let the cold, embarrassed, and pissed off woman into her room.

When the two left, Naruto looked at both Hiato and Minato seriously. Due to the rarity of the look, the two stopped laughing almost immediately. Almost being the key word. They first had their little contest seeing who would laugh the longest. Just how it worked when the two were eating at Hiato's, although placing the two in opposite shoes, Hiato won due to Naruto slapping Minato upside the head.

"Damnit gakis, I'm serious for once. Earlier today I had a conversation with Kyuubi after getting reports of Hiato's second assassination attempt in one day and since he for some reason sees you two as his own kits, he is going to allow you to sign his summoning contract."

The reactions from the two genins were the same. Both simultaneously leaped in the air with their arms spread high up above them and fingers curled into fists shouting "SWEET!"

"Shut up damnit, I'm not done. The fox contract works slightly different then the normal summoning contract. Remember, these are demon foxes, not spirit foxes. Just to clear things up, being a demon doesn't make you inherently evil, it just makes your chakra have an evil feel to it. The chakra however isn't evil, it's just meant to trigger the basic instinct of fear. It's natural for most people to assume fear means evil, but it isn't. Now, the main difference between demonic summoning and spiritual summoning is that summoning demonic creatures takes much less chakra. In substitute for that chakra however, it takes your actual physical energy, meaning stamina. You two following?"

Two nodding heads gave him the go ahead to continue.

Like I said, there are differences between demonic chakra and our chakra. They can't use the spiritual part of our chakra so they take more out of your stamina. You must have high amounts in order to summon anything demonic. Hiato, due to all of your training with Team Gai (mostly Lee) you have the stamina required for half of the summons, possibly even a couple battle summons. Minato, you were lucky enough to inherit my stamina. You can summon most of the foxes. Nod if you both understand."

Again, he received two nods.

"'I'll be taking you into my Mindscape however for you to meet Kyuubi personally. By the way, just to clear things up, careful what you call him, he's kind of stingy. Finally got tired of me calling him fur ball and stopped healing me in the middle of a rather heated battle. Mind your manners." With that over and done with, he placed a hand on each of the boys' head and closed his eyes. He allowed his chakra to flow free into both of them for a moment and then tugged it back inside of him.

The result was what looked to by a rather nice one story japanese house surrounded by a garden. An artificial light flooded the blue skies, and clouds floated purposeless across the great blue.

A short whistle was let out by Minato followed by, "Pretty snazzy getup he's got here."

"It wasn't always this way," was the reply from Naruto who motioned for the two to follow him and walked up to the house, sliding the wooden door open. He led them into the sitting room where a man was relaxing on what seemed to be a rather comfy chair with nine tails flowing behind him. He wore red armor much like a samurai with red hair brought into a top knot. "Evenin' Kyuubi."

Kyuubi looked up at Naruto and then to the two boys. His gaze lingered on each of them for a moment and they felt as if his eyes could read into their souls. It was slightly unnerving. It's not every day you get to just walk into a demon lord's humble abode and bid him hello. "Namikaze Minato step forward."

Minato looked at both Naruto and Hiato nervously before stepping forward.

His yellow eyes bore into Minato's blue eyes making the boy's knees shake slightly. "In the history of the world, there have only been three people I have deemed worthy enough to summon me. They each gave me an offering which I believed worthy of the contract. What will be your offering?"

Minato just looked stunned. "O-Off-O-Offering?"

The Kyuubi no Kitsune merely sat there, his foot tapping ever so lightly in a rhythmic beat.

The young blond looked to his father and best friend for help. They both simply shrugged their shoulders. "Uhh... Umm... Guitar Hero 3?" He gave a sheepish grin towards the demon and crossed his fingers.

Both Naruto and Hiato face dropped, hitting the floor with two loud crashes. Minato looked at Kyuubi nervously, who had a grin plastered on his face. "Throw in the second one too and its a deal kit." Naruto and Hiato had just enough time to stand up before the deal was sealed, causing their jaws to seemingly unhinge from their sockets. Minato was doing his victory pose.

Kyuubi then looked at Hiato with his grin still present. "Your next whitey."

Hiato slowly walked up in front of the Demon Lord, "Uhh... Do you have any suggestions?"

The nine tailed man's grin grew even wider revealing his elongated canines. A maniacal glint was plastered shone brightly in his eyes. It was at this point that Hiato cursed his Byakugan. Even with it inactive he could read off every emotion being given off by the armored man. Adding them together spelled RUN! He spoke one word, "Pockey."

"NOOOO!" The scream even caught the fox lord off guard. Hiato was clutching the equipment pack on his left leg protectively as he eyed the fox. The fox lord began to chuckle, which escaladed into a full blown laugh.

"Well then kit, you'll have to think of something else to appease me then. Or I get your pockey." He watched curiously as Hiato began to look back and forth from the two equipment pouches on his legs going from the left to right, and repeating.

Hiato slowly took a deep breath and let it escape his lungs at the same speed. He then preceded to unbutton the pouch opposite to the one with the pocket and pull out an orange book with gold trimming. On the front read 'Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 24 Special Edition'.

The nine tailed man's eyes grew to saucers when he saw what the white haired boy pulled out. "Tha-thats... That's the super rare 24th volume of Icha Icha Paradise! There were only 10 made in the world! Kit. Give. Me. Now."

Hiato went to hand the fox man the book but pulled back just before his fingers wrapped around it. "So with this we've got a deal?"

His eyes went from yellow to red in seconds, "Yes. Deal. Give. Now. Me. Kill."

Hiato grinned and tossed the book towards the great beast of legend. He could hear Naruto grumbling behind him incoherently. The armored man placed the book gently down on the coffee table, and before leaving Hiato could swear he heard "Don't go anywhere my precious, I'll be right back."

Shortly after he left the room. An awkward silence emerged between the three, mostly by the glares Naruto was shooting Hiato. It was finally broken when Kyuubi came out with a rather large scroll. "Here," he said while unrolling it and placing it on the floor, "first prick your fingers on one hand until your prints are covered in blood, then place each of the bloody fingers on the scroll like the ones before you did, then sign your name also in blood below it."

Both Hiato and Minato got to work, Minato biting each one of his fingers while Hiato pulled out a senbon and pricked his, muttering "Dumbass..." as he watched Minato wince. Once they were through, Kyuubi lifted the scroll, rolled it up, and left to place it back where it belonged.

Shortly after the fox lord came back, he looked at the three and said, "Get out."

At the command, the three were spent spiraling back into reality. Both Hinata and the ANBU woman were looking at them. "Welcome back to the world of the living sleepy heads. C'mon, lets eat before dinner gets cold."

As they all sat down to eat, Hiato couldn't help but hear a few snickers coming from across the table. Minato and Naruto were attempting to hold their laughter in while the ANBU woman (who was now unmasked) was laughing outright. She was rather pretty. A heart shaped face with brown hair held in a large bun. Her bangs flowed over her Konoha hitai-ate to frame her face. Her eye color was a simple light brown, yet they held a mirth hardly seen in any who had taken the type of jobs required for ANBU. Someone wouldn't go as far to say that she was well endowed, but with the robe now taking the place of the grey chest piece, she showed off her assets good enough. She looked to be only around 18.

Hiato raised an eyebrow at the scene. Usually his perverted ness would have taken over, but the sight of those beautiful violet eyes flashed in his mind constantly. It gave him both a reason to smile and frown. _Wow... I really am whipped._

Minato flashed out a mirror to Hiato and he looked at it in horror. _Damnit, who drew a penis on my face?_ His eyes narrowed at a now guffawing ANBU woman and he began to quickly fly through hand signs. After about 44 signs, he finally stopped. A large amount of chakra began to form around Hiato.

Upon seeing the hand signs, both Naruto and Minato cursed and began to eat their food at record pace. Hinata and the ANBU woman looked on with confusion.

His eyes locked with the woman and he gave her a large grin and chuckled inwardly at the slight shiver she gave in response. "**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**(Water Release: Water Dragon Blast)."

The looks of confusion quickly changed to those of fear. She looked over to Naruto only to find that he and his son were gone, along with Hinata. Liquids began to rush to the table from all different parts of the house. The water in the glasses each rose up to meet both sink water and toilet water. As the large creature of water was forming, Hiato let the rapidly spinning liquid brush his face and remove the drawing. Once finished, he looked upon his creation with a sense of pride as the large dragon created entirely of water circled the room. With an evil grin towards the woman, he launched it at her.

She was just about to shout something before the large creation hit her and sent her flying outside through the dining room window. Amidst her frantic scream, he could also hear Naruto yelling, "DAMNIT HIATO QUIT BREAKING MY WINDOWS!"

The water dragon propelled her into the air and launched her directly into the pond behind the Namikaze residence. As he stepped outside to admire his handiwork he was met with a rather hard _'thwack'_ on the back of his head. "Owie..."

"Quit using Suiton Jutsus in the house damnit, next time ask her to take it outside." His look was firm, but relaxed quickly, "Looks like you could only get it to about 50 though, what went wrong?"

Hiato smiled sheepishly, "It's easy to control, it's just that I can't force all that chakra out at one time yet. It's getting irritating though, cause I know I have the chakra to use this jutsu at full potential a low amount of water near me. All I have to do is force it out. Any tips?"

"Nah, gotta' work it out on your own kit." Naruto smiled at him while ruffling Hiato's hair. They both began to roar in laughter when she pulled herself from the water. Her hair was knocked out of its bun and frizzy, and her face was etched in anger. Her hands were balled into tight fists leaving her knuckles white. She was constantly repeating to herself out loud, "He's just kid... just a kid... we don't kill children..."

She ignored the two laughing people in front of her and stormed inside. "Must not kill... Hokage-sama is watching... do not slit throat of genin..."

When she came out she was decked in full ANBU attire and shunshin'ed away from the spot, making Hiato and Naruto laugh even louder. Minato joined in when he realized what was happening.

Hinata wasn't happy over the wrecked meal she had planned for the two boys' graduation and forced all of them to fend for themselves. This meant a pile of empty Instant Ramen cups, a few empty boxes of Pockey, and all of the juice gone. Hinata had a twitch in her eyebrow the rest of the night.

The rest of the time went off like normal. Hiato and Minato spent most of the night outside practicing their jutsus and sparing. Once they had exhausted themselves they went inside to play a few games and then welcomed the blissful sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!'_

"Ahh! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

_'BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!'_

"I can't find the switch!"

_'BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!'_

"Move! **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Skill)!"

_'BEEP-BEEP-BEWOODUDROOLUU...'_

"AHA! Take that you infernal alarm clock of doom!"

The two newly instated shinobi cheered over their victory. Unfortunately for them however, it won the war. "Damnit, now I can't get back to sleep," Hiato groaned. A loud obnoxious alarm clock coupled with your best friend nearly catching your head on fire with a Katon Jutsu sure did make one hell of a wake up call.

"Yeah, no kidding. Wait... FUCK! It's starting a fire! Quick, put it out put it out!" The patch where Minato's stream of fire hit was indeed catching quickly. His dresser was already scorched and laying in ash_ At least I keep my cloths in the closet..._

"Ahh shit! **Suiton: Suijinheki**(Water Release: Water Barrier Wall)!" A large amount of water spewed from the white haired boy's mouth and plowed into the fire, effectively putting it out. "Uhh, let's go through the window."

A nod from Minato concluded where their escape route would be and they both quickly changed into their ninja gear. Hiato wore much of what he had on last night, although he was now sporting a grey zip up jacket over his white sleeveless shirt. The jacket had the Hyuuga Clan patch on the left chest side, along with a larger one in the middle of the back. Along the collar of the jacket was bushy white fur reaching to the top of his neck. He left it zipped to his sternum to where his white shirt under it could be seen and slid his sword through the small hole in the back over his right shoulder.

Minato was wearing identical pants as Hiato, although he only had an equipment pouch on one leg, with another buttoned to his back pocket. He wore a sleeveless orange shirt which fit much like under armor although thicker with a pair of kamas hooked onto his orange sash. He had managed to go out yesterday at some point in time to replace the navy blue cloth of his hitai-ate with orange also. His hands were wrapped in white bandages to just below the elbow with each sporting metallic bracers. His legs were wrapped also, much like Hiato's, along with black ninja sandals. On the back of his shirt had the red swirl of the Namikaze Clan.

"Well Hiato."

"Yes Minato?"

"Ready to rock some socks?"

"Hell yeah."

The two took off at intense speeds. To most people under jounin they appeared to be white and yellow blurs. They quickly reached their destination by diving through the window. The other eight newly made genin stared mostly in shock, leaving two out. Genji because he was sleeping, and a red haired boy because he saw them coming. He was more focused with getting out of the way of the window.

"Hiato... Minato..." It was a seductively sweet voice coming from a dark haired violet eyed kunoichi. She swayed her hips has she walked.

"Ohayo Alur-AHH! Owie..." Two loud _'thwaps'_ echoed through the room as she slapped both on the back of the head.

"How many times do people have to tell you to quit breaking windows?" Her face was calm, although her eyes bristled with anger.

Hiato nudged Minato while trying his best to grin at his girl friend. Luckily for him, Minato answered to keep his friend out of the dog house, "Uhh... probably until they stop because we're just going to ignore them as usual." Immediately he dove behind Hiato while Hiato quickly threw his part of the plan in motion. He schooled his face and made it as sweet and innocent as he possibly could under the circumstances, and finished off with the slightly protruding bottom lip, completing his puppy dog face of epic proportions.

"Damnit! Stop with the face! Ugh, fine you're off the hook this time, but just hope that I'm not on your team." After the statement, the anger in her face quickly melted away. One thing Hiato loved about the girl was that he could basically get her to do anything with his puppy dog look.

A few minutes later came a swirl of leaves signifying the entrance of Akemchi Chouji. He was no longer the little pudgy boy he was in his youth. All the fat on his body was gone, leaving solid muscles. Let's face it, the man was built like a brick house... encased within another brick house. The two swirling patterns on his cheeks however stayed, along with his always present bag of chips.

"Ohayo Chouji-sensei!" Hiato said happily while pulling out his box of pockey. _Ohh... Double Chocolate this time... Num nums..._

"Ohayo Hiato, I'm amazed to see you up this early without acting like a zombie."

"Ahh well you see, me and Minato here kinda' had a battle with his alarm clock, leaving his room rather scorched. I was stuck on clean up crew, which left some water stains to go with the scorching. We won the battle, but that persistent bastard won the war." Most of the class except for Genji who was sleeping and Kenshin (the red haired boy) who was still brooding about nearly being taken out by the two reckless genin.

"Well, I'm glad to see you both came out of it unharmed at least. Anyways, today is when you're assigned your genin team and jounin instructor. These people will become a family to you. Treat them well, because your very lives will be placed on their shoulders at times." He began running his finger down the list on his clip board.

"Right, I'll call off your names now. Team 5: Uchiha Kakashi, Nara Genji, and Torataki Yumi." There was slight grumbling from Kakashi, a mumbled "Troublesome" from Genji, and a "Yahoo!" from an energetic white haired girl with what seemed to be black highlights in stripes. She had two white and black striped tiger cubs sitting on her desk. "Your jounin instructor will be here in about 15 minutes. Her name is Mitsuhide Suebeki.

"Next is Team 7: Namikaze Minato, Alura, and Hyuuga Hiato." Both Minato and Hiato smirked, knowing full well that their plan would work. Getting Alura into the team was just lucky. Alura was the only one who looked shocked muttering, "Wow, that's kind of convenient." Chouji again continued, "And your jo-

"SARUTOBI KONOHAMARU!" The shout came from a man who dove through the only unbroken window in the classroom. Hiato and Minato were both thinking the same thing, _this is so gonna' rock socks. _Alura was rubbing her temples and seething.

"Ahem... Yes, jounin instructer for Team 7 will be Sarutobi Konohamaru. Since your instructer is already here you may leave with him."

"Right, where's my happy little campers? Ahh, there you are! Come hither kiddies; meet me on the Hokage Monument on the Sandaime's noggin!" With that, he leapt out through the window he had came through. The rest of the class stared, all thinking in unison, _please oh please let my sensei be sane._

Minato, Hiato and Alura looked at each other and shrugged, the two boys launching out the window while Alura actually used the door and walked out of the building. The whole time her eye brow was twitching at record breaking speeds. Hiato and Minato both looked at her grinning and took off, leaving her to catch up.

The climb up the mountain was simple for Hiato and Minato, both of which had completed the tree climbing exercises years ago. Alura however had difficulties since she would never train with the two since on the one occasion she did go, she was nearly caught between Hiato and Minato's jutsus. In the end Hiato carried her bridal style up it.

They arrived on top to find Konohamaru shirtless wearing flip flops, swim trunks and sunglasses lounging on a lawn chair with a bottle of sun tan lotion beside him. He glanced up at then and grinned. "Ahh, you're finally here. Got here much sooner then I was expecting so that's good, although I didn't get to finish my sun bathing, making it bad. Hmm... Odd predicament... Punishment or reward..."

The three genin sweat dropped. Hiato was the one to speak up first, "Well, you could give us pockey as a reward and throw Minato off as punishment."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Minato yelled, leaving three shinobi wishing there was a medic nin on the team to heal ear drums.

"Just kidding, but anyways as you know, my name is Sarutobi Konohamaru. Today we're going to basically get the whole introduction thing out of the way. Now, I want you to state your names, likes, dislikes, and dreams. I'll go ahead and go first so you know what you're dealing with. Right, you know my name. My likes are Konoha, ramen, beating up perverts (insert nervous chuckle from Hiato here), shattering windows, my best pals, and boss. Dislikes include perverts (another nervous chuckle), Ebusi-sensei, anyone who messes with Konoha, aaaaaaaand brooding emo kids. My dream is to become the next Hokage!" He scanned the kids' reactions. Hiato was still chuckling nervously, Minato was grinning, and Alura was smiling. "Mkay, goldie locks your up next."

"Right, name is Namikaze Minato, my likes are ramen, training, my best friend Hiato over here, katon jutsus, puppies... kitties... foxes... kamas... messing with the intoxicated... and story time! Right, dislikes include anyone who are mean to my friends, mean wenches who hit me for no reason (insert thwap from Alura), ANBU ladies who draw male genitals on my best friend's face (insert shocked faces from Konohamaru and Alura), and most of the Hyuuga clan with the exception of a small handful. My dream is to surpass my pops and be recognized by the world! Muahahaha!" Most of the speech received smiles, however at the end Konohamaru was sweat dropping, Alura's eyebrow was twitching again and Hiato was laughing.

"Hmm... Mkay, your turn Twitchy," he said while pointing at Alura, thus causing her to twitch even more.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10... Deep breath... In... And out... Goosefraba... Right, so my name is Alura. I like my boy friend, climbing trees, nature, windows that are NOT BROKEN, and optimistic people. I dislike some of my boyfriend's friends (insert glare aimed at Minato), people who BREAK windows (Insert glare to everyone), pessimists, and those who are ignorant. My dream is to become a great kunoichi." The reaction was simple. Every last one of them grinned sheepishly at her due to the windows comment.

"And next would be you Whitey."

"All righty then. Name is Hyuuga Hiato, although I'm seriously thinking of changing my last name. I like my best buddy Minato and my girl Alura, the water, suiton justus, DEMOLISHING WINDOWS!! Ahem, the people who've helped me train, por-nevermind, foxes, training, getting scratched behind the ear when in fox form, ramen, and pockey (insert pockey stick now). Dislikes include alarm clocks, asshole assassins, asshole family assassins, people who disrespect pockey and ramen, ANBU wenches who draw on me when I'm unconscious, emo kids, that damn teme Kenshin, Most of the Hyuugas, and probably a few other things that I may have left out. My dream is to become the greatest Suiton Master since the Nidaime!" Minato was laughing at his near slip up, Alura was still twitching due to yet another window breaking comment (although it was quickly subsided by a light kiss on the forehead), and Konohamaru was grinning.

"Right, so now that we know each other, I want you to meet me at Training Area 87 tomorrow at 1300, and bring your camping gear. Ja ne!" At the end he disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving his new genin team to their thoughts.

End.

Authors Notes: Well, first chapter done. Hiato and Minato have been trained by members of the Rookie 9 since the time they hit age 7. The fact that Minato was dead last was careful planning between the two to get on the same. Alura just happened to get lucky. By the way, if anyone has questions about why her name has an L in it, there is a very good reason so be patient. If the two were tested, they could probably make low level jounins. If they seem too powerful however, just remember, there's always a bigger fish.

Alura isn't as high level as them for one simple reason, she wouldn't train with them. She enjoys spending time with the boys, but their training regime could make a heavy weight boxer break down in tears.

Flashbacks will be introduced throughout the story periodically to show what happened during the Ninja War.

Next Chapter: Another Genin Test? Pandas?!?! WTF!

**ZOMG COMMENTS PLEASE!!!1!!!**

Glossary (Sorry if there's a mistake)

**Byakugan**(White Eyes): Dojutsu: Bloodline: This jutsu allows the user's vision to become 360 degrees. The user is able to see fully around them, and all their surroundings. Byakugan also has the ability to see objects, and view the inner coil system of a person's body, and in advanced cases, the Chakra Holes. Using this, the user can attack the inner organs of a person, and do high amounts of damage. The user is also granted with the ability to 'see' the other's emotions in a way. This gives the wielder an almost psychic appearance when dealing with others.

**Jyuuken**(Gentle Fist): Taijutsu: Causes damage to internal organs, by having chakra flow from the inner coils system - into every strike. Even the most subtle blow can prove devastating.

**Kai**(Cancel): Genjutsu: A jutsu that destroys/cancels out an illusionary jutsu attempted on the user.

**Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou**(8 Trigrams 64 Palm): Taijutsu: Using a highly advanced form of Byakugan, the user is able to see the Chakra Holes on a person's body, and using the Hyuuga Taijutsu Style - closes the Chakra Holes with quick blows, stopping the flow of Chakra through one's body.

**Shunshin no Jutsu**(Body Flicker): A jutsu that masks the user's escape/entrance by the use of an assortment of effects mattering on villages (Konoha's typical Shunshins are either a poof of smoke or swirl of leaves) and allows the user to move at high speeds with the supplement of chakra. Dangerous to use in battle due to the limited control.

**Kawarimi no Jutsu**(Body Substitution Skill): Ninjutsu: A common jutsu - used to quickly replace a body with a close by object. Creates confusing among the opponent(s) - creating a chance to escape, or return with a larger strike. Useful for avoiding attacks, and hiding from potential enemies.

**Henge no Jutsu**(Transformation Skill): Genjutsu: An illusionary jutsu that gives the user the appearance of another person or object. A commonly used skill.

**Shiki Fuujin**(Dead Demon Imprisonment): Seal: Summons Death himself, which joins with the actions of the user. After a short period of time, in which death performs a ritual, the user then grabs onto their opponent - and is able to extract their soul from their body. This can be used until the user runs out of energy - and since it is a sealing jutsu, there is a price. The user pays the price with his life, which death devours.

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**(Water Release: Explosion Skill): Ninjutsu: Sends a large spinning pillar of water towards the opponent. Can only be performed when near a moderately large water source, and uses a large amount of chakra. It's a devastating jutsu.

**Juin Jutsu**(Cursed Seal): Seal: Also known as the Caged Bird Seal, it is a jutsu unique to the Hyuuga Clan. The seal is used upon the Hyuuga Clan's Branch house children - at a very young age. It is an inescapable death that the Main House forces onto the Branch House. Its job is to destroy the brain nerves of the body, in order to remove any trace of the Byakugan when the being is killed. A single secret hand sign known by Main House members allows them to physically torture a Branch House member, causing almost unbearable pain in the Branch Member's skull.

**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu**(Water Release: Water Dragon Blast): Ninjutsu: Creates a large dragon shape formed from a large amount of spinning water. The dragon form is sent towards your opponent for a powerful attack. It consists of 44 hand signs, although Water Element Masters have been able to reduce it. The Nidaime Hokage being the top example could create it with a single hand sign. Works best around a large body of water.

**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Skill): Ninjutsu: A jutsu that sends a stream of fire towards the opponent, originating from the users mouth.

**Suiton: Suijinheki**(Water Release: Water Barrier Wall): Ninjutsu: Creates a blast of water from the mouth, usually used to block fire type attacks or stop projectiles.

**Agrito**: Thanks

**Gaki** - brat

**bachan** - Grandma

**Basama** - Elder

**Sama** - title given to someone deserving respect either for their station or accomplishments.

**Kun** - Title given to someone due to familiarity and endearment

**San** - much like the English use of Mr. and Ms.

**Sensei**: Teacher

**Shisho**: Master

**Dono**: Term of high respect typically used by samurai

**Godaime**: Fifth

**Rokudaime**: Sixth

**Shodaime**: First

**Yondaime**: Fourth

**Konohagakure no Sato**: Village Hidden amongst the Leaves

**Kumogakure**: Village Hidden in the Clouds

**Kirigakure**: Village Hidden in the Mist

**Hai**: Okay

**Baka**: Stupid

**Kami**: God

**Hitai-ate**: Forehead protector

**Hokage**: Fire Shadow, Leader of Konohagakure no Sato

**Raikage**: Lightning Shadow, Leader of Kumogakure

**Chakra**: Life energy which is a combination of both physical and spiritual energy

**Ja ne**: Good Bye

**Otouto**: Little Brother

**Sannin**: The title given to the three legendary students of the Sandaime Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. Later given to Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**: Nine Tailed Fox

**Ramen**: Very salty soup containing noodles and an assortment of different choices in flavoring.

**Pockey**: Wafer sticks dipped in a choice of over 200 different flavors.

**ANBU**: Konoha's Black Ops division. They each wear white masks occasionally with another color painted on it. The masks themselves are shaped like an animal

**BOLT**: Kumo's Black Ops division. They each wear oval masks with bolts of lightning. The amount of bolts on one's mask dictates their position in the division

**Tenketsu**: Chakra points. Small invisible holes in the chakra coils that allow the admittance of chakra.

**Icha Icha Paradise**: Pornographic books written by Jiraiya of the Sannin

**Kunoichi**: Female Ninja

**Ohayo**: Good Morning

For those of you curious as to the positions that some of the Naruto canon characters have now, here they are:

Hanabi: 28 Clan Head of the Hyuuga (Elite Jounin

Konohamaru: 28 Elite Jounin Genin Instructor

Hinata: 31 Special Jounin Retired

Ino: 31 Elite Jounin Head of Torture and Interrogation

Chouji: 31 Special Jounin Head of the Academy

Lee: 32 Elite Jounin Genin Instructor

Neji: 32 ANBU Commander

Sasuke: 31 Neo Sannin

Sakura: 31 Neo Sannin

Naruto: 31 Rokudaime Hokage/Neo Sannin

Shikamaru: 31 Special Jounin Head of Strategy and Intelligence Division

Tenten: 32 ANBU Captain

Kiba: 31 Elite Jounin Co-Head of Hunter Nins

Shino: 31 Elite Jounin Co-head of Hunter Nins

Kakashi: 46 Council Member (Hatake Clan)

Gai: 46 Council Member (Maito Clan)

Jiraiya: 69 Disappeared (His Icha Icha Paradise books however are still being made.)

Kurenai: 41 Council Member (Yuuhi Clan)


End file.
